Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 065
ち かれたエンタメ | romaji = Uchikudakareta Entame | japanese translated = The Shattered Entertainment | english = Traits of a Traitor | japanese air date = July 19, 2015 | english air date = September 4, 2016 | german air date = October 8, 2016 | italian air date = May 23, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = Kawamura Yuya | storyboard artist = Kamishiro Tsutomu | animation director = Kamishiro Tsutomu }} "Traits of a Traitor", known as "The Shattered Entertainment" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 19, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on September 4, 2016 and in Australia on October 17, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2017 Summary Melissa Trail concludes the Friendship Cup exhibition duel between Yuya Sakaki and Jack Atlas, by announcing that Jack was "naturally" the winner. The crowd respond by cheering his name fervently. Jack gets off Phoenix Whirlwind and towers over the stricken Yuya, who fell off his runner when he lost. Yugo, a spectator in the stands, shares his own praises for Jack but then sees that Zuzu is already rushing towards the track, calling out Yuya's name desperately. Security personnel spot this as well, and report to their boss over the phone. Zuzu is being blocked by a group of Jack Atlas supporters just above the stairs. In the next moment, she sees a stretcher being carried towards Yuya. Sam is overlooking the three paramedics about to carry Yuya off when he suddenly mutters. Clenching his fist, Yuya vows that he won't let Jack make fun of the way his father taught him how to duel. Sam hears this with surprise. Meanwhile, Yugo has caught up with Zuzu and tries to calm her down. Suddenly, someone behind him places a hand on his shoulder. Another person similarly dressed in white and wearing shades is restraining Zuzu; both Yugo and Zuzu overcome their restraints and, with their backs against each other's, confront the two men. Yugo angrily asks why they are under arrest despite being Friendship Cup participants. The three Security officers that reported to their boss earlier then arrive, ushering Yugo and Zuzu with them, but the white-suited men say they were instructed by the High Council to take Yugo and Zuzu to their dormitories, and their instruction overrides that of Security. The watching Jean-Michel Roget slams his fist on his chessboard, scattering the pieces, and curses those of the High Council that just interfered. A while later, Yugo and Zuzu arrive at the dormitories. The two white-suited men apologize for the trouble. Zuzu tries to ask about Yuya; they say he's been entered into the Friendship Cup as well, so there's a dorm room for him. Yuya wakes up in said dorm room, not knowing where he is initially until he remembers that he was at the Friendship Cup opening ceremony, and lost to Jack Atlas in a duel. He gets up and pulls the curtains open; he sees the Duel Palace from quite high up, and wonders where he is exactly. He hears a voice behind him, and once he turns, suddenly jumps with surprise at the five figures that stand before him. A scared Yuya wonders how the five of them entered his room in a translucent state; the one in white claims that they are merely holographic projections, not physically present in Yuya's room; the one in yellow states that Yuya is able to see them regardless. The short one and the female wearing blue state that Friendship Cup participants are their guests. The tall one wearing orange asks "the chairman" for clarification that the participants are under their watch, and the chairman, who is the one wearing white, affirms. He tells Yuya that he's in the High Council's penthouse, and asks if how he finds the five-star hotel facilities there. Yuya doesn't respond to their question, instead asking his own: what happened to Gong, Celina and the others? The High Councillors tell Yuya that they're in the same building, assigned to different rooms. The High Council's room appears as a giant hall, with the High Councillors at their seats. They tell Yuya that the sixteen Friendship Cup participants will be accommodated at the penthouse rooms for the duration of their participation. Those who lose are kicked out immediately. Yuya asks if this means he is already out of the Friendship Cup; the High Council clarify that Yuya's duel with Jack was merely an exhibition; Yuya only loses the right to stay if he loses in the Friendship Cup proper. The High Councillors remind Yuya that he only has to keep winning in order to prolong his stay at the penthouse. With that, the councillors' projections disappear, not giving Yuya any time to ask about Zuzu. Yuya decides to find Zuzu, because she might have been entered into the tournament and thus, is also in one of the rooms around the penthouse. But, Yuya finds that he's locked in. He starts banging the door and shouting for attention; Sam is just outside, but unfortunately, he doesn't respond. Meanwhile, Riley, Declan and Moon Shadow are addressing the High Council directly. The councillors offer the trio refuge from Sector Security, knowing that they can't be arrested while under the High Council's watch. Declan thanks the councillors, stating that he has no problem with Riley being a participant of the Friendship Cup, staying with the other duelists. Riley grips his rag doll as he hears what his brother is saying. Meanwhile, a frustrated Yuya slumps on his bed, but then notices his deck on his table which is glowing. In Yugo's room, his deck is also glowing but Yugo is busy marvelling at his surroundings instead, wishing he could stay at the penthouse forever. Meanwhile, Yuya has picked up the glowing cards in his deck: "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He remembers when he met with Yuto; the two dragons seemed to be calling out to each other. Then, Yugo appeared and summoned his dragon as well. He deduces that the glow might be a reaction to Yugo's dragon being nearby, which affirms Yuya's initial suspicions that Zuzu is also nearby. Yuya tries shouting again, addressing Zuzu personally this time that he's in the Synchro Dimension along with Gong, Sylvio, Dennis, Shay and Celina. He then goes on to mention the You Show Youths, his mother and Zuzu's father also being worried about her, and vows that he'll use his dueltaining to stop the dimensional war and make everyone smile. Just then, he remembers Jack making fun of his dueltaining during that duel, and loses confidence in himself. Meanwhile, Zuzu is staring at her bracelet as it glows, noting that it's glowing brighter than it did at the Duel Palace. She wonders if Yuya and Yugo are closer than they were before. Yuya, meanwhile, recalls how strong Jack was, knowing that Jack had been pushed to his limit by "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" during the duel, with only the "Reject Reborn" Trap Card preventing the attack that would have won it for Yuya. Yuya knows that Jack could have activated it earlier, but chose to take "Dark Rebellion's" attack, thus giving Yuya the illusion of having the upper hand. Then, he used "Reject Reborn's" other effect to summon two monsters, which he then tuned for "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", the monster that finished Yuya off. Yuya knew he fell hook, line and sinker for Jack's power plays, and lost the duel the way Jack expected him to. Feeling angry at this, he wonders if Jack is "entertaining" the crowd by crushing his opponents and leaving them bitter and hungry for retribution. Then he tries to accept that he's nowhere near Jack, or even his father, and won't be able to make people smile, let alone bring peace to the dimensions. Suddenly, a card is slipped underneath Yuya's door. After looking at the card, Yuya raises his voice, knowing that someone is outside. Thankfully, the person outside responds, introducing himself as the person who led Yuya to the Duel Palace the day before. Yuya, after remembering what the person looks like, asks for his name. He then asks Sam why he gave a random card to him. Sam, after composing himself, asks Yuya to give the card to Jack, preferably after Yuya wins the Friendship Cup. Meanwhile, on a helicopter adorned with the Friendship Cup logo, Melissa is reporting above the Duel Palace as it fills up with spectators. She comments that the greatest duel festival in New Domino City is about to begin, and announces her own descent into the venue. With that, Melissa jumps out of the helicopter, opening up a parachute with the phrase "We are friends" emblazoned across it, and lands to cheers from the crowd. Back at the penthouse, Yuya, still locked in his room, asks Sam, who is just outside, why he needs to give a card to Jack. Sam explains that Jack bears a symbol of hope for the Commons, because he was a Common who took part in the Friendship Cup, knocking out Topside duelists one after another, which was why Sam admired him. Three years ago, Jack became the first Commons-born winner of the Friendship Cup, and Sam was happy for him. But after that, Jack changed. Melissa has touched the ground inside the Duel Palace following her helicopter-backed entrance, and after acknowledging her own popularity, proceeds to announce the sixteen duelists that have entered this year's Friendship Cup. She introduces Yuya Sakaki first, as the "entertainment novice" and loser of last night's exhibition duel, before commenting that it was nasty of the script to introduce him like that. Two spectators sat high up agree that Yuya is a rookie. Meanwhile, Sam is still talking to Yuya. He claims that Jack became New Domino City's biggest star after his win, and secured many endorsement deals as a result. He ended up living the high life, and at some point, turned his back on the Commons. One day, Jack was about to walk the red carpet towards his next high-profile event when Sam was thrown onto the carpet in front of him, being scolded for intruding. Jack then walked up, and Sam tried to address him, saying that he was Jack's biggest fan and wanted to be just like Jack. Sam admitted that he had no money to buy cards, which was why he still rooted for Jack and wanted him to keep winning and representing the Commons. Jack responded by giving Sam a card; the "Tuning Magician" that Yuya is looking at right now. Sam trembles as he speaks, recalling what Jack said; a low-level monster with zero ATK being "most suited to him". He interpreted this as a kick in the teeth; a dismissal of Jack's own past as a Common. Clenching his fist, Sam says that Jack got rich and sold his soul to the Topsiders, betraying the Commons in the process. Meanwhile, Melissa is still announcing the competitors at the Duel Palace, noting that Shinji Weber and Crow Hogan were both Commons-born and raised, and likely to inherit Jack Atlas' legacy if they go far. However, the two spectators that dismissed Yuya before, also say Jack isn't a Common anymore. Another spectator stood next to a railing lower down the Palace curses Jack for being a traitor to the Commons, although the spectator next to him hasn't given up believing that Jack is still a Common. Soon, spectators are arguing with each other, leaving Melissa bewildered. As Jack looks on from his throne, Sam continues. He tells Yuya that Jack let his ego take over, and now looks down on everybody. Sam isn't happy that Jack has fans who admire him for this attitude, which is why he harbours hopes that one day, Yuya will beat Jack. Yuya asks why, and Sam says he remembers what Yuya said after he lost: that he won't tolerate those who make fun of his dueling. Sam hopes Yuya understands how he feels, as someone who lost to Jack and got humiliated in the process. Meanwhile, Melissa has finished announcing the competitors. But the spectators are still squabbling, which doesn't please Melissa one bit. She tries to remind them of the Friendship Cup's slogan: "City as one! We are friends!" With no response, Melissa moves along and introduces the audience to the first matchup of the Friendship Cup: Gong Strong vs Crow Hogan. With that, the two are let out of their penthouse rooms, being greeted by Sam in the process. As Gong marches towards his destination, he thinks to himself that he will redeem Yuya's name. Afterwards, Crow follows Sam while staring at the photo of him and his orphans, wondering if Jack will be watching him. When Sam affirms, Crow vows to teach Jack a lesson, using the bonds he built with his fellow Commons. Meanwhile, Sam thinks to himself that while he can't speak up because he's working for the Topsiders, he apologizes to Yuya for dragging him into their conflict. Yuya is thinking the same about Sam, understanding how he feels, but wondering whether what Sam asks, can be done. As his two dragon cards continue to glow on the table behind him, Yuya wonders if he can defeat Jack in a rematch. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages